Baby Mine
by TTWolf
Summary: Renesmee is having nightmares since the incident with the Volturi. Bella dosnt know what to do to help her. Based on the sonf Baby Mine from Dumbo. One-Shot:


**As you all know I have an unhealthy obsession with son fics.**

**The song for this is called Baby mine from Disney's Dumbo (saddest fucking movie ever!).**

**So yea, I don't own Twilight, or Dumbo.**

A terrified cry echoed throughout the Cullen mansion. A heartbreaking cry that just made me want to curl up in a ball and cry. But I had to be strong for my daughter.

Renesmee. She's been having nightmares every night since the incident with the Volturi. It's been three months since the Volturi came, and her dreams seem to be just getting worse as time goes by. By poor baby…she was scared for life. Never again will she have a peaceful sleep or dream happy things, she will forever see red eyed figures, when she close her beautiful eyes. Figures set on killing her and her family without mercy. She will never feel safe; she will never live a care free life like all children should. If I could cry I would be sobbing now. Nothing we tried worked. I just don't know what else to do.

I made my way up the stairs to Renesmee's room, Edward trailing right behind me. I opened the door and saw my daughter tossing and turning in her bed, screaming. In a second I had her in my arms and sat on the rocking chair that was placed in the corner of the room. I held her in my arms, gently rocking her.

"It's ok Renesmee in here, no one's going to hurt you," I whispered soothingly, desperately trying to calm her. She stopped screaming, but held on to my shirt as if for dear life. I looked down at my baby, even though she was now the size of a 7 year old now, she still looked so small and vulnerable, as if at any moment she's just going to fall apart. I lightly kissed her forehead.

Edward sat on a stool in front of a small keyboard across from me. He looked at me, with such love in his eyes, a small smile on his face. I don't know what I did to earn such a wonderful creature like my husband, and then to be blessed with a daughter like Renesmee, I wouldn't trade them for world. I smiled back at him and he turned to face the keyboard. He ran his pale fingers over the ivory keys and started playing a soft melody that I did not recognize. Renesmee was still crying in my shirt, I looked down at her and just stated singing:

_Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
never to part, baby of mine._

Renesemee whimpered silently, and snuggled closer into my chest. I held her tighter and continued singing.

_Little one when you play  
don't you mind what they say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine._

As I sang the next part, I thought of all the other vampires who at first refused to have anything to do with Renesmee, but then from the moment they saw her, they feel in love.

_If they knew sweet little you  
they'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
what they'd give just for  
the right to hold you_

_From your head to your toes  
you're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine._

As I hit the last note, I looked down at Renesmee finally sound asleep. Her little hands that clung so desperately to my shirt now lay limply at her sides. She was no longer crying, but her face was still stained with the tears previously shed. Edward played the last note on the keyboard, the note hanging in the air. He walked over to me as I got up and gently placed Renesmee's sleeping form on her bed. I wrapped the quilt around her small body and lightly kissed her forehead. Edward leaned down and kissed her head also, and ran his fingers through her hair. Edward then wrapped his arm around my waist and led me out of the room. Once we were outside he wrapped me in his arms and kissed my head.

"You were brilliant love," he whispered.

"So where you," I whispered back, smiling into his chest.

"You think it's over?" I asked looking up at him.

"I hope so love, I really do," he said with a sigh.

"Let's go back to our room?" I suggested.

He smiled my favorite crocked smile and kissed me. The kiss was simple yet passionate. No matter how many times I kissed Edward, I will never get over how amazing he was. I tangled my fingers into his hair, pulling him closer to me. The kiss lasted another minute or so before we parted. He picked me up bridle style, and ran to his room. We lay in bed for the rest of the night. And for the first time in three months, Renesmee sleep peacefully.

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWW isn't that sweet c:**

**Tonight's my sister's birthday party and I didn't feel like being around people, especially her friends so I escaped with my dog, Midnight, and went into my room. I was bored and I had this story stuck in my head for awhile so I thought, hey why not? So here it is. Hope you like.**

**R&R it'll make me real happy :D**


End file.
